


Snowflakes

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas from the dumbest boyfriends ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

Snow had the most annoying habit of reflecting off sunlight. In fact, that habit had gotten so bad that indoors, seven o’clock in the morning appeared to be early afternoon with how much light shone through even drawn curtains. It was enough to force even those not wanting to sleep longer pull a pillow over their head just to avoid being blinded when they opened their eyes.

Jean Kirstein took the gamble with opening his eyes. Of course after the matter he had quickly squeezed them shut and cursed every decision he had ever made in his life up until that point. However, he was still so groggy with sleep that he couldn’t bring himself to actually follow through with the whole ‘waking up’ plan, and instead scooted backwards until he felt his back make contact with Marco’s belly once more. Smiling to himself, he allowed the comfort of the bed to lull him back into a gentle sleep for just a few more fleeting moments.

The only problem was – once Jean was awake, there was really no retracting that moment, and if he tried to sleep longer it was fitful and not at all pleasant, so when he just found himself staring at the green flashing letters on the clock display five minutes later, he decided that, yeah, it was time to wake up. Not to mention it was kind of Christmas day. He would have to wake up sometime before noon probably.

Not wanting to disturb the soundly sleeping Marco, Jean gently pushed the covers off and swung his legs off the bedside, quickly coming to an unpleasant realization the second his bare feet met the carpet. Marco had been warm – and everything that wasn’t Marco, well, that was not warm. Jean shifted uncomfortably in trying to get himself to just stand up, but that didn’t work out well and he found himself just falling onto his back, rolling over to face Marco and wrap his arms around the sleeping man’s shoulders. Yes, he was definitely warm.

The sudden movement and touch had roused Marco from his own sleep, but as he found himself waking to Jean’s blissfully shut eyes and small smile, he couldn’t actually bring himself to say anything about it or move. Instead, he pressed a quick kiss to Jean’s nose and smiled when the other man’s eyes fluttered open as greeting. 

“Good morning,” Jean murmured. Marco stuffed his face into the crook of Jean’s neck, placing a freckled hand onto his chest, the bare skin and his palm separated by a soft fabric of the long sleeved undershirt Jean wore. 

“What time is it?” he tried, not bothering to actually look at the clock himself. 

“Who cares? It’s Christmas.”

“Mmm. True.” Jean pressed a kiss to Marco’s temple, letting his arms drop from around his shoulders. Marco groaned in protest but let Jean move away anyway, knowing full well what would be coming next. He guessed right, for soon enough Jean was slinking his arms under him, and he felt himself being lifted from the mattress, the covers falling off of him with ease. He heard Jean grunt with the effort of lifting him, taking some of the strain off by throwing his arms around Jean’s neck. After a moment he pulled himself upwards and pressed their lips together, making Jean drop him in surprise. Marco landed with great accuracy and kept his balance though, and moved his grip to Jean’s shirt collar instead. When he finally broke off the kiss, Jean’s face was flushed strawberry red. 

“I love you,” Marco finally said, a smile pulling up at the corners of his mouth. Jean laughed; a hearty, full laugh as he moved in for another kiss, finally taking the initiative of the whole morning as it had so far gone. Through a smile and the kiss he returned the words, and for the longest time they both just stood there, foreheads touching and goofy smiles on their faces. Outside the flurries of snow fell softly against the window pane, not really knowing nor caring about the two men safe in the warm indoors.


End file.
